The Other Danvers
by DramaQueen1987
Summary: Caleb's twin sister Jennifer is definately different than her brother. She's shy and timid but is an amazing singer and piano player. Also did we mention she has a major crush on a fellow Son of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The Other Danvers

Characters

Jennifer Danvers: Caleb's twin sister, has red hair and blue eyes, doesn't have the power like her twin brother, best friends with Sarah, Kate and Brooke Campbell, has a crush on Tyler, she is shy and awkward but is an amazing singer and piano player

Brooke Campbell: Reid's girlfriend of 6 months, Jennifer's roommate, brownish black hair with brown eyes, has a bubbly personality and outgoing, only person besides Pouge to know about Jennifer's crush on Tyler

Caleb Danvers

Pouge Parry

Reid Garwin

Tyler Simms

Kate Tunney

Sarah Wenham

Chapter 1 (Introduction)

Sometimes I begin to wonder just how I was born into a family that is definitely on a much higher level of social status than I am. I mean take my twin brother Caleb Danvers for instance. He's the most popular student at Spencer Academy along with his best friends Pouge Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Everybody knows him and everybody wants to either be friends with him or in the girls cases date him. He's got it all from personality to looks to brains. I guess he gets that from dad seeing as Dad did go to Harvard graduating class of 1981. In my mind Caleb was perfect, so how did he wind up with a sister like me.

I Jennifer Lynne Danvers must definitely be adopted or something because I am nothing like the rest of my family, especially my brother. I may be well known but only because of him. I am not popular at all but more of the shy and awkward type of person. I have red hair, which i might add is not very common in the Danver's family line, blue eyes and the way I see it I'm not overly pretty but not ugly. I'm mainly just a plain girl. I only have 3 really close friends, besides the Sons of Ipswich, who are Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, Kate who is Pouge's girlfriend and Brooke who happens to be my roommate at Spencer and dating Reid for the past 6 months. Yeah I know, Reid is definitely not the type to settle down for even a week. let alone 6 months. I know it shocked me too, but what can you do huh, Brooke straightened him out alright. I wish I had someone like Sarah had my brother or Kate had Pouge, hell I would even take the relationship Brooke has with Reid, but I unfortunately am alone. Its okay though, I get my feelings out through music. I generally play songs that people have already written and put my own little spin on it. Nobody except my brother and mom know that I play, not even my roommate Brooke. Its my own little thing that I can do with out the distraction of the world. This is who I am and this is my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Singing and Piano Playing

Chapter 2 (Singing and Piano Playing)

As I sat at the piano stool in our music room, I flipped through the song book that I had recently gotten from my mother. She had been an amazing piano player when she was younger and still from time to time played, but not with the same happiness as she had when dad was still alive. She taught me how to play when I was younger and I took to it like a fish to water. I guess since I didn't inherit the Danvers power, I could inherit my mother's piano and music skills. At least it made me feel special and that's all that really mattered.

Suddenly a song called We Might Fall by this artist named Ryan Star came across my page flipping. It looked fairly easy and I wasn't really in the mood to tackle a hard piece, plus it had lyrics so I could practice my singing. I set up the pages so that I wouldn't have to turn too many at a time and began playing my fingers running along the keys of the grand piano with ease.

_We should go to sleep now, You should stay the night  
I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die  
Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars  
Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are_

I could feel the music and lyrics with in me and I began to get more into it.

_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall  
We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall  
I could join the circus, and you could sell your hair  
I could learn to walk the line or learn to train the bears  
Tell me are we crazy, did you like the cold  
Tell me are you comfortable if comfortable at all_

_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall  
We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall _

The music became even more intense and I began to feel emotions and brought them out into the singing that I was doing while I kept hitting the keys with accuracy.

_Now that we are older, I remember you. Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do  
Now that we are older, I remember youth, now that we are close to death and close to finding truth  
_

I was so into the music by this time that I didn't even hear the door open and see the two people standing in the doorway with their eyes wide with wonder and shock.

_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall  
We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, honey we might fall  
Sha-la la, sha-la-la, sha-la-la oh hey now  
Sha-la-la, sha-la-la, sha-la-la,  
Oh hey we might fall, hey now, fall_

As I slowly ended the song I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. This was just what I needed after such a long day. All of a sudden I heard clapping and I almost fell out of my chair

Third person pov.

"That was great Jennifer" Pouge said to her as he and Reid walked into the room towards her.

"Oh my god" Jennifer screamed jumping from her seat, "You guys scared the hell out of me. I didn't think anyone but mom was home."

"Yeah we just got here; Caleb and Tyler are still outside waiting." Reid said as he picked up the music and began thumbing through it. "I didn't know you could play the piano"

"Let alone sing that well" Pouge added making Jennifer's face turn a slight shade of pink.

"Well I don't usually play for an audience, only mom and Caleb" Jennifer said taking the music from Reid and putting it away in the piano bench, "I used to play for my dad all the time, but I have never played for anyone outside family."

Pouge and Reid looked at her like they had been slapped in the face.

"What" Reid said with fake hurt, "And here I thought we were family little Jenny"

"Ugh you dorks know what I mean" Jennifer said rolling her eyes at the two boys who were like her other brothers. "So did you all need something or what" she asked walking out of the room, the boys right behind her.

"Well Kate, Sarah and Brooke are meeting up with us at Nicky's for some relaxation before we start school Monday, so Tyler thought we should pick you up to go." Pouge said as they walked down the hallway to the front door.

Jennifer eyes lit up for a brief second at the mention of Tyler's name. "Well I guess I could go, I mean you guys will have your girls to keep you company, might as well make it an even number right" she said as she grabbed her jean jacket from the closet.

"Well glad to see that you have the time to hang out with us lowly people oh queen of music" Reid said mockingly as Pouge laughed loudly.

"Laugh it up boys" Jennifer said as they walked out the front door

"What's up sis" Caleb said as he gave her a hug.

"The sky Cal" Jennifer said jokingly, "and maybe a couple of birds or a plane even"

"Ha ha, funny little girl" Caleb said as they piled into Tyler's hummer, Pouge Reid and Caleb in the back while Jennifer sat in the front with Tyler.

"Oh hush Caleb or I'll make you listen to chick music" Jennifer said placing her hand on the radio.

"Oh no you don't" Tyler said putting his hand on top of hers. She felt a shock of electricity shoot through her and butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if he felt the same thing or not.

"No chick music in my car" Tyler said swatting her hand away, "You can pick anything you want Jen but no chick music."

"Fine" Jennifer pouted giving Tyler puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try it" he said not taking his eyes off the road, "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and pulled out her ipod and hooked it up to Tyler's stereo. She scrolled down her playlist and finally came upon something everyone would like. "Here is everyone happy with this" she asked as Psycho by Puddle of Mudd filled the silence in the car.

"Good choice" Reid said, "At least its not anything like Mariah Carey or some shit like that."

The boys laughed while Jennifer just shook her head and stayed silent figuring that there was no point in challenging them with this.


	3. Chapter 3 Nicky's

Chapter 3 (Nicky's)

Once they got to Nicky's Reid and Tyler went off to challenge Aaron Abbot and his best friend Bordy to a game of pool. Jennifer already knew how this one would turn out and decided to go and watch just for fun.

"Look who it is" Aaron sneered as Reid lined up his shot, "Has Caleb Danvers's other lesser known half decided to come and watch. How cute. Which one is it"

"What are you talking about" Jennifer asked annoyed

"Which one are you crushing on" Aaron asked knowing he was going to get a reaction out of her.

Jennifer felt her face grow pink and hot, luckily her face was out of the light in the dim bar so Aaron and the others couldn't see it. She had to come up with a smart comeback quick.

"Ya know Aaron a girl can just come over to watch two of her best friends play. They don't have to be checking them out." Jennifer said softly.

"At least I have girls check me out, unlike you who doesn't even have a girl let alone a guy checking you out. No wonder you've never had a date before. You're just a plain jane Danvers and no guy wants to go out with an ugly girl." Aaron said with a smug grin on his face.

The next thing Jennifer knew Tyler had thrown himself on Aaron and the start of a full on brawl came out.

"Stop it you two" Jennifer cried looking over at Reid, "Do something"

Reid just shook his head; he was staying out of this one. It didn't take long for the owner Nicky to come over and break the fight up kicking both guys out.

"Don't come back unless you can keep your anger in check boys" Nicky said as he led Tyler and Aaron out.

Jennifer looked at her brother who had started out after Tyler, Pouge following. Reid had gone to catch up with Brooke who was sitting with Sarah and Kate.

"Why didn't you do anything Garwin" Jennifer asked as she stalked over to the table.

"Aaron was just being a prick" Reid stated tossing a fry in his mouth, "Looks like baby boy finally took action instead of sitting back like a spectator."

"Unbelievable" Jennifer groaned as she turned to walk out of the bar. Once she was outside she saw Caleb and Pouge talking to Tyler. She walked over there softly and cleared her throat to maker her presence known.

"Hey can I talk to Ty for a minute" she said looking at her brother and Pouge.

They didn't say anything, just nodded and headed back into Nicky's. Jennifer turned to face Tyler who was leaning against his truck. It was then that she noticed that his lip was busted and a black eye was forming.

"Oh Tyler" Jennifer said softly, "I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on his face gently trying to see his eye better.

"Don't be, Abbot had it coming" Tyler said quietly, "besides he got the worst of it, broken nose busted lip and two black eyes" he added grinning slightly

Jennifer couldn't help but grin at this. She hadn't seen Aaron's face as he left Nicky's but she sure couldn't wait to see it Monday morning at school. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours when she finally spoke again. "Why'd you do it?"

Tyler looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me" he asked as she looked at him confusion on her face. "He was way out of line calling you ugly. That was low even for Abbot"

"Its not like I haven't been told that before Ty" Jennifer said leaning against his truck next to him, "I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me anymore" she lied. It did bother her; maybe not at much as it had in the past but it still bothered a little.

"Why do I get the feeling that your telling a total lie right now" Tyler said nudging her.

"Damn and here I thought I was such a good actress you wouldn't know" Jennifer stated sarcastically. "Guess there went my Oscar nomination and win."

Tyler laughed at this and slung his arm around her, "Funny girl real funny, but seriously. Don't listen to anything that Aaron or his cronies have to say. Its not just about looks, personality has to count too and let me tell you, if I didn't love you like a little sister I would be interested."

Jennifer's heart sank at the mention of this. If he didn't think of her like a little sister, what, she was a couple month older than him. Either way she could feel her heart break at this statement. She held her tear back that were starting to sting her eyes.

"Yeah cause that would just be crazy right" Jennifer laughed nervously, "You and me. Totally insane."

Just then Brooke and Reid came out of Nicky's and started walking over to them.

"Hey guys" Brooke said greeting her roommate and friend, "Its getting late. I think we should head back to the dorms."

"Yeah" Jennifer said letting a small yawn slip out, "I'm getting kind of tired anyway."

"What about Caleb and Pouge" Tyler asked

"Oh" Reid said before grabbing Tyler's keys away from him. "Caleb and Pouge are gonna get a ride with Sarah and Kate later"

Reid and Tyler just nodded and they all climbed into the truck, Reid in the drivers seat and Brooke in the front passengers leaving Tyler and Jennifer sitting together in the back. On the way back Reid Brooke and Tyler talked about school starting back up and Reid was complaining more or less about it. Jennifer just laid her head against the window thinking about things and Tyler's comment on looking at her like a little sister. This she figured was going to be a very long year

_Author's Note: This will be the last update for a couple of days. I am getting ready for finals coming up next week and I have a ton of school work including a paper due Tuesday to do. I am already halfway through chapter 4 but bear with me. Hopefully an update can come as early at Thursday or Friday. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming _


	4. Chapter 4 School Already

Chapter 4 (School Time Already)

"No school" Brooke growled as the alarm went off at 7am that Monday morning, "whoever invented school should be shot."

"I think they were" Jennifer said getting up to turn the screeching alarm off. "I'm with you on this one" she groaned getting back under her comforter, "no school" Not even 10 minutes later there was a knock on their door.

"I'll kill whoever it is" Jennifer said getting up and staggering to the door, "What!" she said as she opened the door.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Reid said with a grin as he pushed past her leaving Tyler in the hall.

"Come on in" Jennifer said yawning still half asleep, motioning for him to come in. Once Tyler was in the room Jennifer closed the door and went to lay back down on her bed.

"Are you girls going to get up" Reid asked shaking Brooke a little, "It's the first day of school"

"Reid since when do you like school" Brooke asked annoyed as he picked the pillow up off of her head.

"Well there are new incoming freshmen girls that I need to scope out" Reid said with a gleam in his eye. Brooke shot up and immediately "I figured it would get you up and awake"

Brooke looked at him for a minute and then without hesitation punched his arm hard. "Ow damn it girl I'm gonna kill Pouge for teaching you how to fight."

"Well you deserved it" she retorted glaring at him as she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Jennifer was still under her blanket trying to block out the noise entering her ears. The next thing she knew her comforter was being pulled off of her leaving her exposed in her gym shorts, tank top and sock covered feet.

"What the hell….Tyler give it back now" she snapped as Tyler held her blanket out of reach.

"Nope" he said shaking his head at her while a small grin played on his lips, "its time for little Jenny to get up out of bed and go to school. Don't make me call Caleb."

"Yeah cause he can really do anything" Jennifer said reaching again. After the second attempt she gave up. "Fine, be an ass" she snapped at him coldly before getting up and grabbing her Spencer uniform off her chair and stalking to the bathroom as Brooke came out.

"Geez she's a little bitchy this morning" Reid said as he made himself at home in the room leaning back on Brooke's bed.

"She's always grumpy in the morning" Brooke said as she combed her hair out.

"I've seen her grumpy and she has never been this grumpy before in the morning" Tyler said looking back at the door of the bathroom, "Wonder what's wrong"

In the bathroom Jennifer put on her uniform which she actually kind of liked. Sure it was a drab color and not very stylish, but at least she felt like she was just like everyone else. She quickly washed her face and only put on some lip balm and braided her shoulder length hair into two French braids. Before stepping back out she looked in the mirror one last time. That night she had had a dream that Tyler finally saw her as more than a little sister and swept her off her feet. He also kissed her in the dream and it felt so real to her. She woke up feeling happy at first but then Reid and Tyler came and the minute she saw Tyler she remembered his words of thinking of her just like a little sister. That put her back into a grumpy mood and she felt bad about snapping at Tyler the way she did that morning. Stepping out from the bathroom she walked over to her closet and pulled out her shoes. Turning around she noticed only Tyler was there, Reid and Brooke were gone.

"Hey" she said softly, "Where did Reid and Brooke go?"

"Oh" he said looking up from the book he was reading, "They went on to breakfast. I told them I would wait on you."

"Okay" Jennifer said pulling her shoes on. "I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier"

"Its cool" Tyler started to say before she interrupted.

"No its not" she said quickly, "I was pretty rude this morning. I guess I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Really, its fine." Tyler said as they began walking towards the door, "I know how you get when you don't get good sleep. You get really bitchy, cranky, pissed, annoyed, angry, rude"

"Okay I think I get it" Jennifer said laughing at this point.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast" Tyler said putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

Finally it was lunchtime and Jennifer couldn't be happier. It was by far her favorite subject so to speak. She got her tray of food and went in search of her brother, Pouge and Tyler since they all had lunch together. Once she spotted them she began heading in their direction but someone blocked her way.

"Jennifer" Kira Snyder said smugly, "I see the summer didn't treat you very well now did it. Such a shame"

"Kira can you just get out of my way so I can go eat my lunch" Jennifer said trying to get past her.

"Why are you in such a hurry" Kira said stepping in front of her again. "Got a hot lunch date, oh wait, you don't date do you." Jennifer tried to move again but Kira just once again stepped in front of her, "can I ask you a question before you go"

"What" Jennifer sighed getting really tired of dealing with the frizzy red haired girl in front of her.

"Since you've never been on a date does that make you a lesbian" Kira said laughing.

Jennifer's face turned a bright shade of red and as she tried to get past Kira for the last time, Kira stuck her foot out tripping Jennifer. She went sprawling on to the floor, food all over her. She got up and saw that everyone was laughing and pointing at her. She looked over at her brother's table and noticed that they too were looking at her. Caleb's face was full of concern, Pouge's with shock and Tyler's with anger. She just shook her head and ran out of the cafeteria, Caleb right behind her.

"Kira what the hell is your problem" Pouge asked as he and Tyler followed Caleb. "What did she ever do to you"

"Its just too easy with her" Kira replied laughing, "She's a loser and will always be a loser"

Tyler had to restrain himself from punching her. He would never in his life punch anyone let alone a girl, but something inside of him snapped at that moment. He and Pouge just left the cafeteria in search of Caleb who was in search of Jennifer.

Jennifer finally stopped running and found herself outside of the empty auditorium. She walked in the doors and breathed in a deep breath. Finally she looked down at her clothes and saw the damage. Mashed potatoes were all over her skirt and ketchup was running down her blazer, she even felt her hair and noticed that some corn was in it. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Jennifer couldn't believe that she was humiliated in front of the entire cafeteria, which was half of the student body right there watching her embarrassing moment. She could only sit there on the stage in defeat.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry, but there won't be another update until Wednesday. I have three finals Monday until Tuesday and I have a final online this weekend plus work. I am almost done with Chapter 5, but I still have a little more to go. Should be the last big break between chapters for a while. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 5 Musical Escape

Chapter 5 (Musical Escape)

Tyler Pouge and Caleb had looked all over campus. They had at first thought Jennifer might head to her dorm room but then when it turned out she wasn't there they have no idea where to go look.

"Pouge can you go check the music room" Caleb said as they walked out of the dorms, "Tyler you go and check the fine arts building, I'm gonna call home and see if she went there and I'll keep looking around here." The boys nodded and went off in their different directions.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler still couldn't get the image out of his head of Jennifer on the floor, her tray splattered all over her being humiliated in front of the entire cafeteria, by Kira no less. That girl just didn't know when to quit. He walked into the fine arts building and began looking around. He hoped she was okay. After a few minutes he found himself outside of the auditorium. He decided to look in there. Opening the door the stage lights were on and the audience lights were completely off. He figured the drama class had been practicing before lunch and just left everything as it was. It was then that Tyler noticed someone sitting at the piano playing but couldn't see their face. As he walked closer, he saw that it was Jennifer. He didn't say anything as he walked up the steps to the stage, he just listened to the music flowing from the piano. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she read the music off the page. Not wanting to interrupt Tyler stayed quite until she finished.

"That was beautiful" he said causing her to look up, eyes wide. "What's the name of the song"

Jennifer looked at him with a confused look on her face before answering, "Umm its called Book of Days by Enya."

"I didn't know you could play the piano" he replied taking a seat next to her on the piano bench. "Your very good"

"Thanks" Jennifer said with a small smile on her face. "I didn't know I had an audience. I don't usually play for anyone besides my mom and brother, but Pouge and Reid heard me by accident last weekend."

Tyler looked at her and sighed. She still had some corn in her hair and the ketchup had stained her blazer and it looked like she had gotten some of the mashed potatoes off of her skirt, but not all of it. He brought his hand up to her hair and pulled out a kernel of corn trying not to mess her braid up too much. He noticed that she was serenely calm, she didn't seem as upset as she was when she fled the cafeteria 15 minutes ago.

"Are you okay now" Tyler asked as he continued to pull corn out of her hair

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there fast" Jennifer said turning to face him, "Kira was being her usual bitchy self."

"Well that may be true, but she made you fall and you got food all over you" Tyler said stating the obvious

"Gee Ty, I didn't realize that" Jennifer said jokingly, "I just thought I would make a fool of myself and throw my food on me"

"Jen come on be serious" Tyler said concerned. "I know your upset about it. You don't have to lie about it to me. We've been best friends since we were born."

Jennifer looked him in the eye. She knew she couldn't lie to him, he sometimes knew her better than she knew herself.

"Fine" she said getting up, "It wasn't okay. I am upset about it, but what can I do. Nothing, just get over it and move on right. That's what I am doing Ty. I'm not going to hold a grudge against Kira Snyder because she will get what's coming to her."

"Like what" Tyler asked.

"Well that's where you come in" Jennifer said with a grin, "I was hoping you could make all her hair fall out or give her a huge wart on her face."

Tyler laughed at her request. "I'll see what I can do okay" He stood up and held his hand out for hers. "Lets get out of here"

"Where are we going" she asked putting her hand in his, just doing that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Anywhere but here" Tyler said pulling her out of the auditorium

"It's the first day, we can't skip out" Jennifer said as they made their way to the dorms

"So what" Tyler said, "We're gonna go get changed and then we'll go into town or something"

"Why don't we" Jennifer said stopping as they got to the door of the building and turning him towards her, "just hang out in your room or mine. I don't really feel like going into town. We can watch a movie or something."

"Alright, I'll meet you in your room in 10 minutes okay" Tyler said as he left for his room to change out of the Spencer uniform.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer smiled to herself and walked the whole 10 steps to her room. Once in there she took the uniform off and threw it in her laundry basket. Luckily she had another uniform to wear for the next day, there was no way all of those stains would come out. She changed into a pair of dance pants with a tank top. She undid her hair and shook it out, luckily Tyler had gotten the remainder of the corn out of her hair earlier, and pulled it up into a loose bun. She walked over to the bookcase on Brooke's side of the room and looked through their dvd's. She picked up two and threw them on the bed just as Tyler walked in wearing a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt.

"Okay so which one" Jennifer said walking over to her bed and picking up the two dvd's she had just thrown on it. "Bonnie and Clyde or A Walk to Remember"

Tyler gave her a look after hearing the second choice.

"Bonnie and Clyde" they both said at the same time causing them to laugh. Jennifer popped the dvd in and they both settled on their stomachs on her bed.

"I never get tired of this movie" Jennifer said as it started, "Faye Dunaway is a classic"

"Warren Beatty isn't too bad either" Tyler chimed in as they continued to watch the movie.

After about an hour into the movie they both fell asleep. It wasn't until 2 hours later that they were woken up by a person in the room.

"Jen" Brooke whispered shaking her slightly, "wake up"

Jennifer opened her eyes slowly and noticed that somehow she had wound up on her back with her head on Tyler's chest his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What" she said groggily as she moved to get up.

"What happened to you today" she asked "We were supposed to have Chemistry and British Literature together after lunch. You never showed" she said as she shook Tyler awake too

"Oh" Jennifer started to say before Tyler became fully alert and spoke for her.

"She had a little mishap with Kira so we thought we would skip the rest of the day" Tyler said jumping up off of Jennifer's bed as if he had been burned. "I'm gonna head on out. See you girls later" he said leaving quickly.

"What's with him" Brooke asked throwing her bag down on the floor next to her own bed.

"I have no idea" Jennifer said lying back against her headboard. Tyler couldn't have gotten out of her room fast enough. "Maybe he has swim practice or something" she said trying not to think about the blue eyed boy

"Dude" Reid said from his desk as Tyler walked back into their room. "Where were you?"

"Jen and I went back to her room and watched a movie for the rest of the afternoon" Tyler said landing on his bed with a thud.

"You skipped class to watch a movie" Reid asked not completely understanding Tyler's logic. He was the one who was always in class, he never once skipped especially on the first day, that was more of Reid's style.

"She had a run in with Kira at first lunch" Tyler said propping himself up, "Kira was being a bitch and then tripped Jen causing her to fall on the floor and her tray. She ran out and Caleb Pouge and I ran after her."

"Is she okay" Reid asked looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, she's fine. I found her in the auditorium playing the piano" he said pulling his books out of his bag, "I didn't know she could play"

"She's good isn't she" Reid said turning in his chair, "was she singing too"

Tyler looked back at him curiosity in his eyes, "I didn't know she could sing"

"Yeah man Pouge and I heard her Saturday, she's really really good" Reid said as he went back to the computer.

Tyler just sat there with his French book in his hands. He started thinking about when he was in her room just minutes before. Brooke had shaken him awake but before that he had been having a dream. It was about Jennifer and when he woke up and saw her next to him he freaked out. He didn't really understand why but something about her being so close to him made him feel weird in a good way and that scared him. He knew he had to get out of there and so he did the first opportunity he got.

"Hey baby boy" Reid said throwing a paper ball at him, "What is wrong with you. I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now"

"Reid let me ask you something" Tyler asked seriously, "how did you know that you liked Brooke more than a friend?"

"I don't know, I guess I just knew" Reid said curiously, "why??"

"Its nothing" he said confused. He didn't know why but one minute he was looking at Jennifer as only a little sister and friend to something more. 'oh boy I'm in trouble' he thought to himself as he started his homework.


	7. Chapter 6 Makeover Time

_So yeah finals are officially over for me as of yesterday. Now its probably going to be another small wait because my roommate is graduating this Saturday and its time to party on our end so look for another update by Sunday or Monday. Glad to see that everyone is liking the story. If you have any suggestions on how to proceed with the story let me know and I will see how to work them in. I love to get everyone's feedback and thoughts. Thanks everyone and keep on reading. XOXO_

Chapter 6 (Makeover Time)

Jennifer pulled the covers over her head in order to keep the sun that was peeking through the curtains in her rooms from entering her eyes and fully waking her up. The next thing she knew she felt a soft object hit her body.

"Wake up roomie" Brooke said in a cheerful voice, "Its a beautiful day"

"What" Jennifer said groggily as she turned to look at the clock, "Brooke it 9am on a Saturday. Go back to sleep or go bother Reid. Just let me go back to sleep"

"No way jose" Brooke said jumping on her bed. "I have plans for you today missy."

"Can't it wait until this afternoon like around 4" Jennifer said sitting up in her bed.

"Ummm no it can not. We are going to do a little re-vamp" Brooke said eyeing her roommate closely.

"Like what" Jennifer said nervously. Brooke was really unpredictable and had gotten her into plenty of messes before.

"Okay" Brooke said as she threw some clothes to Jennifer, "No more questions, get dressed girly girl, Sarah and Kate are meeting us in 10 minutes to go shopping."

"Brookie, I don't want to go shopping. I just wanna sleep until Monday" Jennifer whined.

"No no young lady." Brooke said pulling her up out of the bed, "We are going shopping and getting your hair done. No more of this long tangled mess you call hair."

"I just got up you crazy person. I haven't even brushed it yet." Jennifer said in protest.

"I don't care. We're gonna get you some hot clothes and get you a hot makeover, so deal with it. Its time that the real Jennifer Danvers shined through. You want to get Tyler to notice you like that right?"

Jennifer's face showed a hint of a small smile on it before changing to a frown and shook her head. "No, he's never gonna see me more than a little sister Brooke."

"From what I saw earlier this week when you and he were in here I don't think he is thinking of you as a little sister"

"What are you talking about"

"Oh you know when I walked in and saw you two asleep on your bed" Brooke said with a devilish smile.

"We fell asleep" Jennifer protested, "Nothing happened."

"Fine just let me ask you this" Brooke said seriously, "Do you or do you not want Tyler Simms"

Jennifer looked at her best friend and nodded.

"Now if you really want him, you have to take a risk alright." Brooke said gently, "now get dressed."

"Fine, just don't make me dye my hair alright." Jennifer sighed. She got dressed in her usual jeans and a Harvard t-shirt with a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

Brooke looked at her outfit and shook her head, "yeah we're gonna work on that Jen" she said before dragging her out of the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think she should cut her hair into a short bob" Kate said as they entered the hair salon, "It would definitely catch some people's eyes. hint hint"

"okay who else knows" Jennifer said dejectedly as she waited to be called back.

"Only us and Caleb" Sarah said quickly, "Only because we dragged it out of Pouge, he was very reluctant to say anything in the first place."

"At least Reid doesn't know, so that should count for something" Brooke said as Jennifer sat in the chair, "Get the short bob you've always had long hair"

"I don't know about this" Jennifer said flipping through a magazine.

"Come on, it will look so good on you" Sarah said as she read a Hairstyle magazine, "Here, get it stacked up in the back, that way you can have a Victoria Beckham style."

"Alright, but if it turns out like shit, I'm never speaking to any of you until you find me a good wig" Jennifer joked as she stood up and followed the hairstylist to the back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night the girls returned to the dorms with at least a dozen shopping bags and Jennifer sporting her new short bob.

"I actually like it" Jennifer said looking in the mirror.

"Good, now get dressed" Brooke said tossing her a bag, "We're going to Nicky's and your gonna stop Tyler Simms in his tracks."

Jennifer gave her roommate a big smile before running into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she emerged wearing a pair of dark wash low-rise jeans, a dark blue halter with silver jewels along the neckline, and a pair of black flats. Her makeup was light but still noticeable and showed off her good features.

"Damn girl you look hot" Kate said running over to her, "Tyler won't know what hit him."

Sarah picked up a pair of large silver earrings and handed them to her, "Here put these on, they'll look great with your hair cut."

"Alright, I think she's ready" Brooke said looking at her, "Lets head out ladies."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is keeping them so long" Reid asked irritated as he and the other sons sat waiting at Nicky's.

"Their girls man" Pouge said leaning back in his chair, "They take forever to get ready. Why don't you go challenge Aaron and Bordy to a game of pool if your so bored."

"I just might do that, come on baby boy" Reid said standing up, "Let's go take Abbots money."

Tyler just laughed and followed his best friend over to the pool tables. Caleb and Pouge stayed sitting at the table.

"Seriously though, where are they" Pouge asked after several minutes of waiting.

"I talked to Sarah earlier" Caleb said tapping his fingers against the table, "They took Jennifer shopping and said they would be here later tonight."

"I think they just walked in" Pouge said with his jaw dropped, "Dude look at your sister."

Caleb turned to look at the doorway where he saw his girlfriend and the others, his sister in the middle of them all.

"Jenny?" Caleb said hesitantly as they came over. "You look..."

"Hot" Pouge said getting up and slinging an arm around her shoulders giving her a wink, "Ya know if I didn't have this ball and chain right here I would totally go for you" he said pointing to Kate who immediately smacked his arm causing Jennifer to laugh. "Hey I was just kidding baby."

"You better have been" Kate said looking around Nicky's, "Where's Tyler"

"Over there with Reid playing pool against Aaron and Bordy." Caleb said glancing over, "In fact I think they just won because Aaron looks really pissed."

"Well that was a very sweet victory" Reid said as he and Tyler walked back over to the group. "Hey babe, glad to see you finally got here, who's your friend"

"Reid I didn't change that much in a day" Jennifer said rolling her eyes at him.

Reid and Tyler's jaws dropped at the sight of her. "Damn little Jenny, you look fine girl." Reid said looking her up and down. Tyler just stared at her.

"Aren't you going to say anything Ty" Brooke said giving him a nudge in the ribs.

Tyler couldn't say anything. He looked Jennifer up and down not believing that it was her. She looked amazing, and so grown up. Sure she was the same age as him, a couple of months older but still the other day she looked like a little freshman and now she looked like a true senior girl, but different from most of the girls at school. Her makeup wasn't heavy and caked on and her hair looked so soft and elegant. She wasn't dressed like she normally would but she looked comfy in it just the same.

"Wow" Tyler breathed, "You look….wow"

Jennifer blushed a little at Tyler's reaction. She definitely didn't expect this from him. Brooke gave her a knowing look while Sarah and Kate grinned like crazy at her.

"Thanks Ty" Jennifer said sitting down at the table with the rest of them. "So you all beat Aaron and Bordy huh, when will they learn"

"If they start learning that we kick their asses every time then I won't be getting their money now would I" Reid said with a grin leaning back in his chair as he put an arm around Brooke.

"That's true" said Kate. "I actually feel kind of bad for them" she said getting a reaction from everyone at the table before bursting into hysterical giggles "kidding guys"

As they switched the conversation and began talking about random stuff going on, Tyler couldn't stop looking at Jennifer. Something had come over him in the last couple of weeks. Somehow he was starting to see her in a different light other than like a sister and he didn't quite understand where those feelings were coming from.


	8. Chapter 7 Go Girl

Chapter 7 (Go Girl)

"So I think its going really well" Sarah said to Jennifer as they stood at the bar getting some drinks for everyone. "Tyler can't stop staring at you"

"Yeah its kind of nice to see him look at me like that" Jennifer said glancing back as her blue eyes met his. "I thought it would never happen in a million years."

"You should ask him to dance or something" Sarah replied at Nicky handed them their drinks.

"What the hell, I am feeling adventurous right now anyway" Jennifer said with a grin as Sarah walked to the jukebox and selected a song.

This was definitely not her normal persona, but it was like Brooke had always said, a little makeup, a new hair style and something cute to wear did a lot for a person's self confidence and right now Jennifer had just that. As she walked up to the table with Sarah she set her drink down and turned to Tyler.

"Come on Ty, lets get out there and show them how its done" she said with a wink

Tyler looked over at Reid and Pouge who were giving him an encouraging look while Caleb just sighed and shook his head.

"You know I don't dance Jen" Tyler said trying not to let his voice crack.

"Please Ty" Jennifer said with a pout, "just this once for me"

Tyler couldn't resist the look she was giving him. She looked so innocent while at the same time so unbelievably beautiful.

"Fine" he said as she took his hands in her and pulled him up from the chair he was sitting in.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey _

She stepped in front of Tyler and turned her body against him, moving her hips to the beat of the song.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man  
Your man_

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss-a-innocent sugar me, yeah

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Tyler had his hands on her hips possessively holding her as if she was his and only his as she grinded into him. Jennifer looked over at Kate, Sarah and Brooke who were cheering her on and grinned.__

Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah

Listen  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
I loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come-a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
Give a little more 

Jennifer turned to face Tyler and he pulled her even closer to him as they moved against each other seductively, not taking their eyes off of each others.

_  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head to my feet  
To my feet  
Do you take sugar, one lump or two? 

"Oh wow" Kate said fanning herself. "That is too hot even for me" she said as the other two girls agreed. Reid and Pouge were still entranced by the whole situation because they had never seen either Jennifer nor Tyler act like this before and Caleb, well Caleb tried to distract himself by looking everywhere else besides his sister practically getting into his best friends pants on the dance floor __

Take a bottle, take a bottle  
Shake it up, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Break it up

Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, ooh  
Pour some sugar on me, yeah  
Sugar me

Once the song was over Tyler's hand still stayed where they were. One wrapped around Jennifer's waist and the other on her hip. They stayed standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other. Before either one knew it they were slowly moving their heads closer to each other. Their lips met and to each individual involved it felt like firecrackers had been set off. Jennifer could feel the softness of his lips brushing against hers ever so gently. It felt like fire and she could feel the heat flow through her body at a rapid pace. Her heart was racing a million beats per second and she could have sworn that it would jump out of her chest at any point.

Still moving his lips with hers, Tyler's hand moved from her waist, the other still firmly on her hip, and into her hair as he threaded his fingers through the silky red strands. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she immediately obliged, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. After sometime oxygen was needed and the two slowly parted, blue eyes still staring into the others. It was only when a voice entered into their mind frame that they broke the stare and turned to see who it was.

_(I know I am so evil, but hey I gotta leave something for the next chapter right LOL. So I kind of have an idea of who is going to interrupt but I want to hear everyone's opinion. The more reviews on this the better, so keep them comin_


	9. Chapter 8 What Now

Chapter 8 (What Now?)

"We don't need a show you two" Pouge said jokingly, "I didn't think you had it in you baby boy"

"Shut it Pouge. You and Kate are the champs in that department" Tyler said annoyed as he focused his attention back on the girl in his arms.

"He's right Ty" Jennifer said glancing back at their friends, "Maybe we should continue this some where else."

Caleb almost fell out of his seat at that statement. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my little shy innocent sister."

"What are you talking about Cal" Jennifer said still not looking at him but rather keeping her focus on Tyler.

"I mean, this isn't you" Caleb said quickly.

"Caleb leave her alone" Sarah hissed at him before he could reply to his sister, "come with me please" she said pulling her boyfriend up out of his chair. "Look, she has had a crush on Tyler for a long time and she is finally letting go of any insecurities that she once had. Its time to let her grow up babe."

Caleb looked over at his baby sister who was now sitting at the table with everyone else and sitting very close to Tyler, her hand on his knee and his arm across the back of her chair. She was laughing at something he had said to her. She looked happy, happier than she had been before their father had died. After that she had closed herself off to a lot of people since their father William Danvers III died in the car accident, as they let people believe, when they were only in 6th grade she was never the very outgoing and popular girl she had used to be.

"Your right" Caleb sighed and looked back at his girlfriend, "She does look happier than she has in a really long time."

Sarah nodded and smiled taking his hand as they walked back to the table with the rest of the group. After almost 2 hours Nicky's was starting to become deserted.

"I think its time we went on home" Brooke said getting up pulling Reid with her. They all stood up and walked out of the bar. Caleb and Sarah got into Caleb's mustang and took off after Caleb gave his sister a hug goodnight while Pouge and Kate left on his bike. Brooke had driven them all over in her range rover so it was no surprise when Reid took her keys away and got in the drivers seat. This left Tyler and Jennifer to ride in his hummer.

"You ready to head back" Tyler asked her as they got into the truck.

"Not really, I'm not even tired" Jennifer said yawning.

This caused Tyler to laugh, "Yeah okay, the whole yawning concept does nothing for your defense okay."

Jennifer slapped at his arm playfully, "shut up you loser"

"Oh so I'm a loser now huh" Tyler said putting a hand over his heart, "I'm so hurt by that"

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and leaned her head back into the headrest on the seat.

"Are you falling asleep on me Jen" Tyler asked glancing at the girl next to him.

"No" she whispered softly her eyes slowly shutting. With in seconds she was out cold, her breathing nice and even. Tyler looked over at her and smiled. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept.

Once they got back to the dorms Jennifer was completely sound asleep. Tyler didn't want to wake her up so he got out of the truck and walked over to the passenger side of the car and carefully lifted her out of the seat. Kicking the door closed with his foot he walked up the steps to the dorm and walked inside careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. He some how got her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Tyler didn't see Brooke there and figured she was in his and Reid's room so he would have to stay with Jen.

It wouldn't be like it was the first time he or she had had to do something like that before. At least once a week either Jennifer or Tyler would be kicked out of their respective rooms for the night and wind up sleeping in the others room on the open bed. Yet when Jennifer came to stay in their room, Tyler let her sleep in his bed and he slept in Reid's for obvious reasons of course.

As he laid her on her bed she gripped his arm tightly and would not let go. He had no other choice but to lay down next to her and wait until she left go or loosened her grip on him. Before he knew it he too was out like a light.

The next morning Jennifer stirred slightly as the sun came pouring into her room. She looked over at the alarm clock on the table between the two beds and saw that it was 11 in the morning. She yawned and stretched and as she went to turn around slammed into a large figure next to her. She was startled to see it was Tyler.

'what happened' Jennifer wondered to herself as she saw him start to open his eyes. "Morning she said groggily"

"Good morning" Tyler replied still waking up, "how did you sleep?"

"Really good actually" Jennifer said turning to face him completely, "how come your in my bed Ty? Not that I'm complaining"

"You had a death grip on my arm and wouldn't let go so I had to get in your bed. I was only gonna stay until you let up a little but I guess I fell asleep" he said grinning.

"Sorry" Jennifer said "Guess I just don't know my own strength when I'm asleep do I"

"No I guess you don't" Tyler said before a long period of silence clouded over them. "So about last night"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that too" Jennifer said quickly.

"It was nice" Tyler said interrupting her.

Jennifer's eyes widened with shock a little before she spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah really" Tyler said tracing a finger along the side of her face. "I've always liked you Jen, I guess I just didn't realize just how much before last night."

"Yeah well, I always knew how much I liked you but I was too afraid to do anything about it until yesterday with the encouragement of three crazy best friends." Jennifer said smiling widely.

"You do seem a lot happier than you have been in a long time" Tyler said softly looking into her eyes.

"I am" Jennifer said getting lost in the blue eyes staring back at her. "So what now?"

"I want to see where this between us can go" Tyler said gently

"Tyler Simms are you asking me out" Jennifer said with a sly grin.

"You could say that Jennifer Danvers" Tyler said laughing a bit before becoming serious again, "what do you say?"

"Hmm that's a tough question to ask a girl" Jennifer replied tapping a finger against her chin, "yes" she said tenderly.

Tyler smiled a genuine smile before placing his lips on hers very delicately. This was defiantly the start of something really good.


	10. Chapter 9 Major Talent

Chapter 9 (Major Talent)

It had been a little over two months since Tyler and Jennifer made their relationship official and the pair were inseparable. If you ever saw them apart it was because of Tyler's swim team practice or if they were in different classes. They were so into each other that nothing else let alone anyone else seemed to matter.

One day the whole group was at the Danvers mansion just hanging out in the large den area watching a movie. They guys had started to complain when Jennifer pulled out an old Haley Mills movie called The Trouble With Angels. They had wanted to see action and stuff blow up, but the girls wanted to watch an old funny movie. It eventually came down to a coin toss between that movie and The Terminator, and Jennifer warned them not to even try to cheat. The girls won and the boys wound up actually liking the movie.

"That was not too bad" Reid said from his spot on the floor next to Brooke.

"See I told you" Jennifer said from the couch where she was leaning against Tyler. "I mean its about two girls who go to a Catholic school and wind up in a lot of mischief. I figured you would understand their pain Reid" she laughed as did everyone else.

"Yeah but at least I never had the fire department called on me just because I was smoking in the basement" Reid said with a glare.

"Okay baby, I'll give you that one" Brooke said giving him a kiss, "but you have to admit before I came along you were always in trouble."

"Yep you wrangled him in girl" Sarah said from the oversized chair next to the couch. "I don't think that our dear Reid will ever be the same again"

"So what now" Kate asked. "Should we just stick around and watch another movie or should we go to Nicky's? I heard its karaoke night tonight, we could go check it out."

"Nicky's!" everyone said as they got up and headed out

They had been at Nicky's for a little over an hour and the Sons and their girlfriends had seen some pretty interesting people participate in the karaoke night at Nicky's. Jennifer had to admit that the most entertaining one of the night so far was when Kira got up and tried to sing Britney Spears's song Circus.

"Oh my god" Jennifer sighed, "I love Britney Spears music and everything, but Kira totally butchered it. Ty are my ears bleeding because I swear they are."

Tyler looked at her and shook his head and laughed, "No babe, they are not bleeding, but that was just awful. You would do much better."

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen" she said as Sabrina a girl from her French class got up and started singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot.

"Would you do it for me" Tyler said with pitiful eyes, "I wanna hear you sing."

Jennifer shook her head no and turned her attention back to Sabrina. Tyler leaned over to her and started kissing her neck which caused Jennifer to become really distracted.

"Its not…..going….to….work" Jennifer said swallowing hard as she tried to keep her composure. Tyler continued and Jennifer tried her hardest not to let it get to her, but the sensation was becoming way too much for her. "Fine, you win"

"Good because she's done now get up there" Tyler said grinning like the devil. Jennifer gave him a mean look.

"Your gonna pay for that Ty" Jennifer said her voice with a hint of aggravation.

She walked over to the person controlling the music and told him what she wanted to sing. He found the song and nodded. Jennifer walked up to the stage and took the microphone in her hand.

"What is she doing" Brooke asked turning to look at everyone.

"Looks like she is gonna sing" Tyler said nonchalantly.

"Did you put her up to this" Caleb whispered to the youngest son who just nodded, "She's gonna kill you when she gets back you know that right."

"No she won't" Tyler said leaning back in his chair turning his gaze to his girlfriend, "she'll be just fine."

"Okay I just wanna say that thanks to my adorably clueless boyfriend who wouldn't take no for an answer I am gonna sing a song that is one of my personal favorites." Jennifer said as she started.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  


The audience was completely quiet while she sang. Sarah, Kate and Brooke stared in awe at the girl singing on stage.

"I had no idea she could sing like that" Sarah whispered to Kate who nodded in agreement.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  


Tyler watched her eyes close and thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did that moment with the lights on her and everyone around listening to what was in his opinion her angelic voice. He gave her an encouraging smile as she opened her eyes again and finished the song off.

_  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Applause erupted throughout the entire bar along with many whistles and cat calls (those mainly coming from Pouge and Reid). Jennifer smiled a small smile and set the microphone back on the stand and walked back to her friends and boyfriend.

"That was beautiful babe" Tyler said giving her a quick kiss as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks" Jennifer said blushing slightly, "but I'm still mad at you"

"I didn't know you could sing girl, why didn't you tell me" Brooke said pouting, "I'm supposed to be your roommate the person you tell everything to"

"Just wanted to keep a little something to myself but I guess some people just have a way of sneaking up on me at the opportune time like Pouge and your boyfriend there."

"You knew about that" Brooke said slapping Reid's arm

"Hey, we didn't mean to find out" Reid replied quickly, "it was an accident."

"Besides, we didn't think it was our place to say anything anyway" Pouge said trying to reason with the three shocked girls.

"I guess you have a point" Kate said sighing, "but are you hiding anything else from us Jen"

"Well I play the piano" Jennifer shrugged, "other than that you all know everything about me."

"Excuse me miss" a man said from behind her, "My name is Jason Chandler, I'm a record producer for L&B Records in New York. You have an amazing voice miss…."

"Danvers, Jennifer Danvers" she said flabbergasted, "Uh…thanks" was all she could say.

"I came over to see if you would be interested in possibly doing a demo" Jason continued, "We would record a couple of tracks and hand it into the executives of the company and if they liked it then we could get you a contract."

"I don't know what to say" Jennifer said happily.

"Well here is my card and if you decide to give it a try give me a call" he said handing her a card with the company on it and his phone number, "You have major talent Miss Danvers. I look forward to hearing from you soon." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving the entire table in silence and Jennifer staring at the card in her hands.

"Come on Jennifer," Sarah said getting up, "lets go get some drinks."

After they had left the table and walked a good distance over to the bar Sarah turned to her and asked "What are you going to do"

"I have no idea" Jennifer said softly looking over at Tyler. If this was even a possibility of her making her dream come true she wanted to take it but not at the expense of her relationship that was just starting out. Yes Jennifer Danvers had a decision to make, her dream of a music career or the love of her life Tyler Simms.

(AN: Okay I am soo sorry for the lack of updates this week. I got to go home and see my friends newborn baby Thursday and he is too cute. They named him Cuyler. Anyway I had several different ways that this chapter could have gone but I ultimately chose this direction so review and let me know what you think)


	11. Chapter 10 Because I Love Her

(Okay for any of you Gossip Girl fans I totally stole that title from Chuck Bass himself lol. Thanks for the reviews, the more reviews the quicker chapters get up. Yeah that's a bribe, but seriously I've been packing and moving across my college campus to another dorm that is open for the summer, mine is being fixed up. Totally crazy but with out further adieu here is chapter 10. Get ready for the tissues)

Chapter 10 (Because I Love Her)

It had been almost two weeks since Jennifer was stopped by Mr. Chandler of L&B Records at Nicky's and been offered to do a demo in hopes of a record contract. She had talked to everyone who mattered about the situation and they all, including her mother Evelyn Danvers, agreed that she should take the chance. Now she and Tyler were sitting in the Simms' large den on the floor in front of the fireplace that had a roaring fire going due to the sudden cold snap that had occurred earlier that week.

"So I think I'm going to call Mr. Chandler back tomorrow" Jennifer said as she leaned closer to her boyfriend breathing in his scent of sandalwood. She always loved that scent, she remembered that her father used to have a cologne that smelled just like it.

"That's great baby" Tyler said nuzzling her neck. "Its something you really want to do, and you've already gotten all of your opinions from us so go for it. I just still can't believe your mother agreed to it."

"Yeah I thought she was going to go ballistic when she found out" Jennifer laughed, "but she surprised me. She didn't take it badly at all. I think she was more excited for me than you all were put together."

"Hey" Tyler said, "I'm offended by that, I claim that I was and still am the most excited about the whole situation." And he was excited for her. He didn't know if this would change anything between them or if it would cause their relationship to crash and burn. He now knew what it felt like to be that guy from the show Jennifer made him watch. He was going through the same thing that Nathan Scott went through in season 2 of One Tree Hill. Its kind of amazing how a show he had never heard of before became like second nature to him when he was with Jennifer.

Tyler was jumped out of his thoughts by Jennifer nudging him slightly. "Hey where were you just then" she asked looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes.

He shook his head and smiled a small smile, "No where, just thinking about the holiday break coming up."

"Yeah I can't wait, after the break there is only 5 months until we graduate Spencer and are free." Jennifer clapping her hands together, "yeah I know that was silly, but I am seriously excited to be almost done with high school. That way I don't have to see Kira or Aaron's faces everyday"

"Yeah I thought Kira was going to rip your eyes out at Nicky's that night after you sang. She looked insanely jealous. That was a tripp" Tyler laughed wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"True" Jennifer said smiling brightly, "I passed her in the hall the Monday after and if looks could kill Caleb would be an only child."

The pair continued to talk about L&B Records and everything in between but Tyler felt a dark cloud hanging over his head and he just couldn't shake it.

The next morning, Jennifer called Jason Chandler and step up an appointment to discuss working on the demo for that Saturday morning.

"I still can't believe that you are going to New York City to meet about a demo" Brooke squealed throwing a pillow at her roommate, "I'm so jealous."

"Yeah its kind of unreal" Jennifer replied taking the same pillow that had just hit her minutes before and chucked it back at her friend. "At least I won't be alone. Caleb and Sarah are coming with me."

"Tell me again why Tyler isn't going with you" Brooke asked as she rolled on to her stomach her feet dangling over the side of her bed.

"Something about a thing with his family going on that weekend." Jennifer shrugged, "I don't really know, but he's going to call me to see how it goes."

Brooke let the words sink into her head before speaking up again, "I don't know JD, how do you know that Tyler is really happy for you. If he was I think he would jump at the chance to go with you on Saturday."

"Look I just know okay, Tyler wouldn't lie to me about anything" Jennifer said annoyed by her comment. "He said he was very excited about this opportunity for me and he practically forced me to give him a date on when I was going to call Jason Chandler back."

"Okay" Brooke said still unsure, "If that is what he told you, then I have to trust that he means what he said."

"Thank you" Jennifer said flopping down on her bed. "So what are you up to tonight"

"I've got a date with Reid" Brooke said slyly.

"Should I expect Tyler tonight" Jennifer asked laughing.

"Maybe" Brooke said with a devilish grin.

"You guys really need to find something else to occupy your time with besides the obvious."

"What can I say" Brooke replied, "It works for us."

Jennifer just laughed and rolled her eyes. Her best friend was nothing short of entertaining when it came to her relationship with Reid Garwin.

That Saturday afternoon Jennifer waited for Tyler to call her to see how the meeting went with Jason Chandler. For her it had gone extremely well. They said that she could record the demo the next weekend and she would know something by that Monday after. Jennifer looked down at her watch and noticed that it was getting on into 6pm. She decided to call Tyler herself, unfortunately his phone went straight to voicemail. She left him a message to call her back as soon as he got this and then hung up. Of course he called her back almost 2 hours later apologizing for not calling her sooner but said something about his aunt Samantha and his mother had gotten into a heated argument and it had taken a while before things had calmed down.

The next Saturday rolled around and Jennifer was off to New York City again to record her demo, this time only Sarah went with her. The boys had a swim meet that afternoon and there was no way the Caleb or Tyler could go with her so Sarah went instead while Brooke and Kate stayed for the meet to cheer on the Sons. Once the demo was made Jason handed her a copy and kept one for himself to give to the executives.

"Something to remember the day" Jason had said handing her the CD. "Hopefully I'll give you a call come Monday afternoon. I have a meeting with the head honchos at 9am Monday morning."

"Thanks for everything" Jennifer said giving the man a hug, "This has been my dream for a long time."

"Well lets hope that they like you enough to make it come true, which I think there is a 99.9 percent chance that they will love it." Jason said as he Jennifer and Sarah left the recording room. "I'll give you a call on Monday. Nice to see you again Sarah"

"You too Mr. Chandler" Sarah said as she and Jennifer headed out to the train station to catch the train back to Ipswich.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jennifer screamed into the phone, "Are you serious"

The sons and their girlfriends were lingering around after school had let out. Seeing as they had had a meet that Saturday the swim coach gave the players the day off from practice. They had been out of school for about an hour when Jennifer got the call from Jason Chandler on her demo.

"What" Brooke said jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much" Jennifer said turning her head away from the group so that she could hear Jason clearer. "Yes I will be in New York next week. See you then and thanks."

"You got it" Kate said excitedly

"Yeah" Jennifer shouted jumping up and down along with Brooke. "They want me in New York next week to start working. I'll be there for a week to get the ground running and then I'll be back for Christmas and then its back in the studio after."

"What about your classes" Pouge asked, "Are they going to let you do that by mail or something"

"Yeah I already talked to the headmaster about it just incase." Jennifer said smiling, "He said that it would not be a problem seeing as I am already ahead in a lot of them as it is."

"Well I say a party is in order" Reid said, "Lets head out tonight to Nicky's and do it up right."

"I say yes to that" Kate said.

Caleb pulled his sister aside and gave her a hug "I'm so proud of you and I know dad would be too."

"Thanks Cal" Jennifer said softly before returning to the rest of the group and throwing herself into Tyler's arms. "I'm so happy right now, I've got my man and my dream career on the rise, what could possible go wrong."

"Yeah" Tyler said softly, "What could go wrong"

Later a Nicky's everyone had gathered to celebrate Jennifer's good news. Nicky had made her swear that when she became famous that she would take time out of her busy career to come back and sing at the bar someday. They had all been enjoying themselves when Jennifer noticed that Tyler had suspiciously disappeared.

"Hey where did Ty go" Jennifer asked looking around for her good looking boyfriend, "I could have sworn he was just here."

"I think he went outside" Pouge said looking back towards the door, "You know him he always has to get out to get some air when Nicky's is this crowded. Claustrophobia and all."

Jennifer excused herself from the group and went outside to find Tyler. Sure enough there he was leaning against his hummer, head down.

"Hey stranger" Jennifer said walking up to him, "What are you doing out here all by yourself."

"You know me and my claustrophobia, I just had to get out of Nicky's, I think it was more crowded than usual tonight." Tyler said lamely.

"Yeah but I could have come out here with you" Jennifer said running her hand through his dark hair.

"I just needed to be by myself to think about some things." Tyler said moving his head away from her hand.

Jennifer was taken aback but ignored it. "So I was thinking maybe since I will be working during the weekdays I can come back on the weekends and spend them with you. I would have something to look forward to at the end of every week."

Tyler didn't say anything and kept his head down. Jennifer looked at him strangely before speaking again. "What is wrong with you tonight. You've been acting strangely ever since I called Jason about the demo and its just gotten steadily worse since then. What gives"

"I think we need to talk Jen" Tyler said looking up at her for the first time since she came out there.

"Oh this can't be good" Jennifer said taking a step back. "Especially if your using the we need to talk phrase."

"I've been thinking about this a lot for the last two weeks" Tyler said looking at her facial expression before continuing on, "You've gotten the chance to do something that you have always wanted and I don't want to be the thing that holds you back."

"What are you talking about" Jennifer said confused.

"In short what I am saying is that I can't be with you anymore." Tyler said as a silence fell over them.

Jennifer stared at Tyler her eyes threatening to spill the tears that were welling up in them. "No, you can't mean that" she said choking out.

"I think its for the best and I think its best for you" Tyler tried to reason, but failing desperately.

"No, I don't buy that Ty" Jennifer said harshly, "What your telling me is that you want to break up so that I can have my entire focus on the music, well what if I told you that I didn't want to break up with you. What if I told you that I wanted to stay with you and do the music thing."

"Look, you can't do both at once. You wouldn't be living up to your full potential if you had to worry about me and trying to make time to see me. Its not fair to your future."

"But I love you Tyler" Jennifer said as she started to cry, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Tyler just sunk his head down and trying to blink back the tears that were pooling in his eyes at that moment. This was breaking his heart more than he could describe, but he had to do it for her.

"Fine, I never want to see you again" Jennifer said running to her jeep that was parked on the other side of the parking lot and sped off.

Sarah and Caleb had come out to check on them and witnessed the last bit.

"What was that" Caleb asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"I broke up with her" Tyler said quietly.

"Tyler why would you do that" Sarah asked

"Because I love her too much to let her give the music thing half a try. I would just be in the way" Tyler said his voice cracking a bit as Sarah and Caleb looked at the broken younger son, their hearts breaking right along with his.


	12. Chapter 11 4 years later

Chapter 11 (4 years later)

It had been 4 years since she had gone back home. Home seemed like unfamiliar territory for her but at the same time it felt like nothing had changed. She was on a plane from Los Angeles back to Boston where she would be picked up at the airport by her brother. Yes Jennifer Danvers was coming home to Ipswich, at least for a while. Once she left that cold December night from Nicky's after having her heart broken by the love of her life, Jennifer got on a train and headed straight to New York City and didn't even look back. Of course she called her mother and Caleb and told them she was fine and that she needed to leave for New York earlier than expected. Caleb didn't buy that story she told because he knew what had happened, of course he and Sarah witnessed the last part of it, but their mother bought her story and that was the end of that.

Now she was coming home to see her brother graduate Harvard with a business degree and to see her future sister in-law Sarah also graduate with an undergraduate degree in History. She had only spoken to her brother on a regular basis. Pouge and Reid would call her every now and then to check in, but it was Brooke, Kate and Sarah who would take the train down to NYC and spend long weekends with her, sometimes even getting to go to the parties that Jennifer attended. The only person she didn't hear from was the person she desperately wanted to hear from. Tyler. She missed him so much the first 3 months she was away, but overtime the pain got easier and she accepted the fact that they were not going to be getting back together. She knew he had started dating again, although they never lasted long according to Kate who kept her informed on every girl Tyler dated. But now she was going to see him face to face after 4 long and lonely years.

"Jen" Caleb shouted over the noise in the airport lobby. "Over here"

Dressed in dark wash jeans, a black longsleeved t-shirt and her North Face jacket, Jennifer saw him and smiled, she had missed her big brother and was so excited to see him along with Sarah.

"Hey sweetie" Sarah said giving her a big hug, "How goes the tour"

"It was amazing" Jennifer said as they headed over to baggage claim to pick up her luggage. "Sure I've been to Europe, but its not the same as performing there."

"I'll bet" Sarah said as Jennifer grabbed her bags and they started walking out, "All of those people screaming your name. It must have been unreal."

"It was" Jennifer said as she reached into her oversized coach bag and pulled out a black baseball hat and sunglasses, "I mean I was being followed on the streets all over, especially in London. People kept yelling and screaming because they would see me on the street there, so Jason made me buy these to wear when I go out in public."

It was true, Jennifer's success had skyrocketed when her first record came out 6 months after she left for New York and it had sold millions in the United States alone. She was like an overnight sensation. Jennifer couldn't go out of her apartment in Midtown with out people stopping her.

"So how are the others" Jennifer asked as they got into Sarah's new jeep wrangler and began the drive back to Ipswich.

"They are great" Sarah said from the passanger seat as Caleb was driving, "Brooke and Reid are out of town right now seeing her grandmother in Texas, but Kate and Pouge are going to meet up with us tonight at Nicky's. They love married life."

Jennifer smiled at that thought. She was unable to attend the wedding because of the tour but the two flew out after their honeymoon to see her. Jennifer had seen pictures of the wedding and found it to be very unlike Kate. She always thought that Kate would have a very upscale wedding, but this was very lowkey and on the beach at sunset.

"So just Kate and Pouge are going to be there" Jennifer asked trying not to sound obvious.

Sarah turned in her seat and gave her a small smile, "Tyler will be there Jenny. He has missed you."

Jennifer's heart leaped in her chest. He had missed her, it wasn't just a one sided thing then. Everytime Kate would inform her of Tyler's new girlfriends, Jennifer would feel the chunks rise into her throat. Though Kate had asked on several occasions if she really wanted to know about it, Jennifer continued to press her friend for information. Knowing that none of the relationships had lasted more than a couple weeks, 2 months at the most gave Jennifer a sense of comfort. Maybe this weekend would be the weekend that she would make her move and get back together with the only love she had ever had.

Stepping back into Nicky's was a time warp to Jennifer. She could still remember the night Jason had "discovered" her and how happy she felt that night. Of course once in there Nicky's took the opportunity to announce her presense and gave her a big hug.

"How ya doing kid" Nicky asked releasing her from his grip.

"I'm great Nicky, but I'm craving your famous burger and fries though." Jennifer said smiled brightly.

"You got it" Nicky said heading to the back to put in the order.

She looked around for her brother and the others and spotted them over by the pool tables. Jennifer saw them laughing and having a good time. Pouge and Kate were talking to Sarah and Caleb as she walked over there.

"Hey guys" Jennifer said giving Pouge a huge hug followed by Kate, "Its been a while"

"Yeah 6 months girl" Kate said as they released. "How does it feel to be back for a while."

"A little weird, but I'm getting used to it" Jennifer said taking a seat next to her brother.

"Well you look great" Kate said, "love the outfit"

Jennifer smiled and looked down at her clothes. She had decided on dark skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black riding boots with a white sweater. Nothing fancy, but rather something more comfortable.

"Thanks" she said, "I try not to wear the Gucci when I'm out with friends"

"Why not" Kate exclaimed, "I would"

"You would be saying a different tune if you had to wear the most uncomfortable dresses and shoes for award shows and publicity parties. Not all its cracked up to be"

"Well we can always switch lives for a week" Kate suggested

"Great, then you'll be Jennifer Danvers music sensation according to People magazine and I'll me Mrs. Pouge Parry. Sounds like a plan to me. I always wondered what it would be like to have this one all to myself" Jennifer joked as she pointed over to Pouge who tried not to smirk.

"On second thought" Kate said laughing, "I think I'll keep my man. Just if you ever want to get rid of any Gucci or Prada send them my way."

"You got it" Jennifer said laughing.

For almost an hour the group just sat there enjoying their burgers, fries and beers and talking about what had happened over the years.

"I still can't believe that Kira Snyder had a baby" Jennifer said putting her beer bottle down, "She hates kids and I'm sure Aaron is going to mess this one up for life."

"Oh I thought I told you" Sarah said.

"Told me what" Jennifer asked curiously

"Aaron's not the dad" Caleb pipped in, "Brody is."

"Well on some level that should surprise me, but it really doesn't" Jennifer said rolling her eyes. "I always knew she was a whore."

"True" Kate said, "I've known that since we were 12."

They continued talking for a while when Jennifer decided to go outside and get some air. Grabbing her jacket she stepped out into the cold December air. She breathed in deeply and sighed, it was good to be home.

"Jennifer" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see none other than Tyler Simms standing there with a girl next to him. The girl was blond, slim figure, looked kind of like Kristen from Laguna Beach, and she had her arms all over Tyler.

Jennifer just smiled and spoke. "Hey Ty. Long time no see"

She had not changed a single bit from Tyler's view. She was still as beautiful as ever, her hair was a lot longer with curls at the ends and her face was rid of all the freckles that had plauged it when she was a teenager. She had grown up, and beautifully too.

"I thought you were coming next week" he said giving her a hug. She closed her eyes as she tried not to tear up and sunk into his warm embrace.

"I was able to leave earlier than expected" Jennifer replied, "I guess neither Caleb or Pouge told you."

"I've been in Los Angeles for the last two weeks" Tyler said finally remembering the girl next to him. "Oh Jen, this is Lindsey. Lindsey this is Caleb's twin sister Jennifer."

"Yeah I know who she is" Lindsey said with fake enthusiasim, "Big fan of yours"

"Thanks" Jennifer said trying to fight the urge to pull back her arm and punch the girl in the face.

"Tyler I'm cold" Lindsey said in a whiny voice, "Lets go inside."

Tyler looked from Jennifer to Lindsey and nodded, "See you inside." and with that he turned around and walked into Nicky's the Kristen Callavari wanna be clinging to his arm. Jennifer looked up at the night sky at the stars and the full moon and shook her head. She didn't realize that seeing Tyler again would bring up all the old feelings. Sure she thought a couple and then it would be nothing, but she was still in love with him and there was no way she was going to make it through the month she was home with out going insane. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer turned back into Nicky's and braced herself for the uncomfortable situation that was about to be brought upon her.

(Next chapter: Brooke and Reid return from Texas, Jennifer and Sarah have heart to heart about Tyler and Lindsey. An accident occurs but who is hurt.)


	13. Chapter 12 I have to let him go

Chapter 12 (I have to let him go)

She had only been home for a week, but to Jennifer it felt a lot longer. She enjoyed seeing her brother and Sarah graduate and was very happy for them. Her focus was on them for the most part but it seemed like everywhere she turned there were Tyler and Lindsey. Of course Tyler tried to make the tension less intense, but Lindsey just did not let up at all. She would always hang all over Tyler and show Jennifer, just who Tyler belonged to. In other words she was a jealous bitch who needed to be slapped, at least that is what Jennifer thought. Of course Sarah and Kate did not like Lindsey at all and had no idea how Tyler wound up dating her, but according to sources they had been dating for well over 5 months, which according to the girls was the longest relationship Tyler had been in since he broke up with Jennifer.

"I'm done" Jennifer said to her future sister in-law as she collapsed on her bed. "I think its time for me to go back to New York."

"Don't tell me your running away because of Lindsey" Sarah exclaimed as she thew her hands up in the air, "I can't believe it."

"Its just too hard" Jennifer said sitting up on her bed, crossing her feet under her legs, "She makes it so hard to even be around. She's fake, self-centered, clingy and a total bitch to me when Tyler and everyone else isn't around."

"Then don't let it get to you" Sarah said sitting next to her, "If you run away then you are letting her win. Do you really want that"

Jennifer wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye and shook her head quickly, "No I don't want her to win, but I need to let go. Look Sarah, you and my brother are made to be together and when you found out about his power you stood by him though everything. You never gave up on him and he never had any doubt in you. You both have been very happy together over the last 5 years. Tyler gave up on me when he thought it was going to be too hard. He may have loved me then, but he doesn't anymore. If you really love someone, then you have to let them go. Yeah its going to hurt like hell, but now that I've seen him again after all of these years I know its time. Its the closure I need and I'm going to take it and run with it. Please Sarah, don't stop me"

Sarah looked at her friend, sadness filled her eyes when she saw Jennifer's face. It showed a serious expression so she knew that no matter what she, Kate or even Brooke, when she returned to town, could say to her to make her fight for the man she loved. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Sarah said to her, "I understand. If this is what you need to do, then do it."

"Thanks, now I need to start packing, I have a train to catch tonight at 8pm back to New York." Jennifer said getting up off her bed and grabbing her suitcase.

"Just do me one more thing please" Sarah said as she began helping her pack. "You have to come back with us to Nicky's, they are having a karaoke night and I know for a fact that one of your songs is on the list. Do a live performance for us and then you can leave. Remember you promised Nicky."

Jennifer smiled at her friend. She couldn't say no to her. "Okay" she said "I'll do it, but just the one song and then I have to head out."

"Great, its 5 now so that gives you 3 hours before you have to leave" Sarah said as she tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder, "finish packing and I will see you downstairs in an hour okay."

"Alright" Jennifer said turning back to her suitcase. As she started to pack things up a picture fell from her dresser as she grabbed her makeup bag. She slowly bent down and picked it up and turned it over. There staring her in the face was a picture of her and Tyler at a Halloween party they all had gone to. They had decided to dress up like Bonnie and Clyde in honor of their favorite movie to watch together. They looked so happy and very into each other. Jennifer smiled at this and then opened a drawer and placed the picture inside. There was no need to moon over old pictures of the past. It was time for her to look far into the future and now she was finally going to stop living in the past and do just that.

"Hey I need everyone's attention" Nicky said into the microphone.

Once Jennifer and Sarah got there and met up with everyone and Jennifer had a quick reunion with Reid and Brooke who had just gotten back from Texas, she went up and told Nicky that she was ready to make good on the promise she had made him 4 years ago. This made Nicky's so happy and he couldn't wait to get her up on stage.

"I want you all to give it up for a local talent who was discovered here 4 years ago in this very bar. Most of you know her and she is here to make good on a promise she made me on performing live. So with out further wait, lets welcome Jennifer Danvers to the stage."

The entire bar broke out into a round of applause and many wolf whistles. Jennifer gave Nicky a hug as she reached the stage and then turned to face everyone in the crowd. She saw Lindsey out there practically sitting in Tyler's lap giving her a really sinister sneer. Jennifer chose to ignore this look and began speaking.

"Thanks Nicky for letting me come up here and sing. This is the first time I've been back to Nicky's before I left for New York and it feels good to be back. So here we go" Jennifer said smiling down at her brother as Caleb gave her a wink and nod.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
And There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside,  
Cause you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone,  
Just Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
See That a hero lies in you, you, you.  
Oh yes it does_

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone;  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love if you search within yourself  
And then the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
Oh yes..._

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And then you cast your fears aside  
Because you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And then you'll finally see the truth  
See That a hero lies in you._

_Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't you let anyone tear them away.  
Just hold on, and there will be tomorrow,  
And In time you'll find the way._

The entire crowd started cheering and giving her a standing ovation as she held out note and gave it a strong powerful sound. Caleb beamed at his sister on stage while Sarah, Kate and Brooke applauded wildly. Reid and Pouge shouted out her name and gave her the rock and roll hand sign (yall know what I'm talking about, like the Texas Longhorns sign..anyway). Lindsey just rolled her eyes and applauded politely so as to not seem like a bitch. Tyler just stared at her, his eyes filled with pride. Her voice sounded even better than he remembered from the first time he had heard her sing. As she continued the song Jennifer looked directly at Tyler. She wasn't singing to him, it was more of her way of saying goodbye.

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on.  
And then you cast your fears aside,  
Because you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
See That a hero lies in you.  
That a hero lies in you.  
Ohhh that a hero lies in you_.

After finishing off, the crowd cheered and clapped for the young woman on stage. She smiled and said a quick thank you and a good night and stepped off the stage and headed to the door. Looking back at her brother and friends she gave them a quick wave and blew a kiss and walked out of the door.

"Wow she was amazing" Reid said as things began to calm back down. "Too bad she had to leave so soon."

"I guess that just means we have to make another trip" Brooke said "and soon, but I will admit, she has only gotten better with time."

"She sure has and I'm so proud of her" Caleb said pulling Sarah closer to him.

"It was alright" Lindsey said snobbishly but covered quickly, "its not my favorite song of hers though. I much prefer that new one she came out with called So What. It has more of an edge."

Brooke and Kate rolled their eyes. The two of them knew Lindsey was being so fake they just couldn't understand what Tyler saw in her, but decided to just leave it alone.

All of a sudden there was a huge crash that came from outside that caught everyone attention. People started running out to see what had happened. Pouge was the first of the group to get to what looked like a wreck.

"Oh my god" Pouge shouted, "Caleb"

"What" Caleb said a little panicked

"Its Jennifer" he replied quickly, "Her car.....the truck.....she's still inside the car"

Caleb rushed over to where his sister was and almost passed out. Her car was smashed in the front drivers side and her body was slumped over and bloody. She was in her seatbelt with the airbag deployed.

"Someone call 911 now" Caleb shouted to no one in particular.

Reid and Tyler came running up to Caleb and Pouge. The two of them gasping at the sight of the accident. Tyler could feel the bile rise in his throat. Reid, Caleb and Pouge immediately jumped into action and started to pry the door open. Tyler could only stand there in shock before Reid shouted to him.

"Tyler help us" Reid shouted to his best friend. Tyler jumped out of his thoughts that were running through his head, and joined his friends in trying to pry the girl they all cared so much for out. Once they got the door opened the paramedics showed up.

"Clear the way everyone" a paramedic who jumped from the ambulence. "Has she been moved"

"No, we just got the door opened" Caleb said quickly, "Help her she's my twin sister."

"Sir we are going to do everything we can." the man said, "now whats her name"

"Jennifer Danvers" Reid pipped up, "Get her out of the damn car"

"Pouge whats happening" Kate pleaded to her husband as she Brooke, Sarah and Lindsey came through the crowd.

"Its Jennifer" Pouge said embracing his wife, "We were able to get the door open and the paramedics are working on her now."

"Oh my god" Brooke cried out.

"No" Sarah whispered as she hugged herself and started to cry.

Lindsey just stood there not knowing what to do. She saw Tyler standing off to the side staring in shock. She decided to go over there and comfort him.

"Hey she's going to be okay" Lindsey said in a soothing voice.

Tyler just nodded and replied, "She has to be" as he watched the medics put her on a stretcher and place her in the back of the ambulance.

"Jennifer Danver's family" the doctor said as she entered the waiting room and address the group and Evelyn who immediately rushed to the hosptial after Sarah's phone call about Jennifer.

"I'm her mother" Evelyn said standing up quickly, her son by her side in an instant.

"I'm Dr. Cooper" the woman stated, " I worked on your daughter. Now we were able to stop the internal bleeding, but she has 4 broken ribs her left lung is partially collapsed and her left leg is broken in three places as well as her left arm in four places. She has some swelling of the brain which we are monitoring very carefully, but she is in a coma."

"Oh my god" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Now she's not out of the woods entirely, but we were able to fix her lung but she is on a ventilator to help her breathe." Dr. Cooper continued, "but she is young strong and healthy so I have a very good feeling. The only thing I am worried about is her coma. We're not exactly sure how long she will stay in it. It could be days, it could be weeks, maybe even longer."

"Thanks Dr. Cooper" Caleb said shaking her hand, "When can we see her"

"You can go in right now, but only two people at a time." Dr Cooper said before walking off.

Caleb and his mother left the group behind to go and see Jennifer. Once Caleb came back Sarah went and then so on. Evelyn stayed by her daughters side the whole time while each one of the sons and their significant others came by to see her. Tyler was the last to go in. He had made Lindsey go on home because she didn't feel very welcome at the hospital, especially with Mrs. Danvers shooting her mean looks every two minutes. From the window he peered in and he choked back a sob. She looked so small in the hospital bed. Opening the door he slowly made his way over to the bed. Evelyn got up and gave Tyler a hug and left the room so that he could be alone with Jennifer. Looking at her she didn't look like herself. Her face was all black and blue and there were cuts on her cheek and forehead where the glass had cut through her skin. She had a cast on her leg and arm and the sound of the machine breathing for her made him want to vomit. Tyler swallowed hard and sat in the chair that had been abandoned by Mrs. Danvers and took Jennifer's good hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Come on Jen" Tyler said softly, "You have to come back to us. Come back to me"

(Next Chapter: Lindsey gets told off by Brooke, Tyler stays by Jennifer's bedside, Jason comes from New York after hearing the news and helps Caleb keep the press away. While in the coma Jennifer dreams of her father who has some words of wisdom for his little girl)


	14. Chapter 13 Come Back

Chapter 13 (Come Back)

She was sitting in a garden wearing a long white flowing dress, a beautiful garden filled with flowers of all different colors, a fountain just off to the left of her. The sky was blue and she could hear the crashing of the waves in the background from the ocean that the garden overlooked. She was sitting on a swing in the middle of the beautiful, peaceful area. She felt at ease there, content and happy. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay there forever.

"How's she doing" Caleb asked as he walked back into his sister's room. She had been in the coma for over a week now and though she was breathing on her own now and the swelling had gone down in her brain, she was still unconscious.

"No change" Tyler said from his spot next to Jennifer's hospital bed. She looked so small and helpless in that bed and he knew that there was nothing he could do for her. All he could do was just to be there. "Have the press finally left the hospital"

"There are still a couple, but Jason and I were able to get rid of a good majority of them" Caleb said from the doorway, "He's still working on the others. How long have you been here man" Caleb asked walking over to his friend

Tyler ran a hand over his eyes and wiped away the sleepy feeling that was slowly entering them. "Since 7 this morning, and its 5 in the afternoon so you do the math."

"Why don't you go take a walk and get some coffee to wake up." Caleb said pulling his friend up out of the uncomfortable chair, "I'll stay with her for a while."

Tyler nodded and walked out of the room, but not before looking over his shoulder at the young woman sleeping in the bed. Sighing he continued out and made his way down the hallway past many nurses and doctors running around.

Meanwhile in the lobby Brooke and Lindsey had come to blows and things were starting to get out of hand.

"Listen you need to leave" Brooke said harshly, "You don't even care about Jennifer or her family, all you care about is keeping Tyler to yourself."

"Look I'm his girlfriend now and I'm going to be there for him in any way he needs it. I don't care if his old girlfriend is in a coma or not" Lindsey said smugly.

"Yeah and I bet I know just how your going to be there for him" Brooke said disgusted, "Come on, Tyler is crushed about Jennifer fighting for her life in that room. Have the decency to show a little respect for her."

"I shouldn't have to" Lindsey said quickly, "I mean what is she to me. All I see is a spoiled little rich girl who is famous and gets everything she wants. But I'll tell you one thing, she can't get Tyler. I mean she couldn't even hold on to him for that matter. Its kind of pathetic if you think about it really."

Brooke saw red but restrained herself from hitting the blond bimbo in front of her. "Look here Lindsey. I don't know who you think you are, but I'll tell you one thing that girl you have no respect for has more class in one finger than you have in your entire body. The only reason she and Tyler aren't together anymore is because he let her go."

"Exactly, so what's your point" Lindsey interrupted.

"My point is you fake blond street walker is that Tyler loved her enough to let her follow her dreams and its the only reason your in the picture now." Brooke said getting in Lindsey's face, "Lets just say if Jennifer had not become what she is today, she and Tyler would still be together, probably married with a kid or two. You will never be like her. She is ten times the woman you are and Tyler still loves her. Your just a stand in until he comes back to his senses. Why don't you just leave before I have security throw you out."

"Fine" Lindsey said grabbing her purse, "But don't think this is over yet. Jennifer will never get Tyler back." And with that she stormed out of the hospital lobby and to the parking lot.

Brooke sighed and sunk into a large chair in the waiting room. She was going through her text messages when Tyler approached her

"Hey Brooke" he said tiredly.

"Hey" she said concerned, "any change yet."

Tyler shook his head. "None yet"

"I feel so helpless. I wish there was something that I could do to make her come back to us" Brooke said throwing her phone back into her bag.

"Me too" Tyler said leaning his head back. Closing his eyes he let the memories of the beginning of their senior year flood back into his mind.

She sat looking at the setting sun in the distance over the ocean, though it seemed to just sit there unmoving. The breeze was gently hitting her face, her hair blowing back just slightly. She heard footsteps behind her and a voice gently call out her name.

"My darling Jenny" the voice said.

She turned around tears in her eyes. "Daddy" she said unsurely

"Hi there princess" William Danvers III said holding out his arms to her. She ran to him and held on for dear life.

"Daddy where am I" she asked looking back at him. "Am I in heaven"

"No my darling daughter" he said taking her hand and leading her over to the swing to sit down. "You are not in heaven. I honestly don't know where you are or what to call it. But you have to go back to your mother and brother honey."

"What if I don't want to go back" Jennifer said softly, "What if I want to stay here with you. This place makes me feel safe and loved. Nothing like out there."

"You have to do what is hard. That's what life is all about" Mr. Danvers said brushing some hair out of his daughter's face. "I have watched you grow into such a strong young lady. You have the strength to go out there into the world and take it by storm. Why would you give that up?"

"Because the one person that I want to share that with is with someone else. I walked away but the next thing I know I'm here and now I don't know what is going on." Jennifer said dejectedly.

"True strength my darling daughter is holding your head up high and moving forward when everyone else would expect you to hold back and bury yourself in depression" Mr. Danvers said, "Go back there and hold your head high with pride."

Jennifer looked at him and nodded with a small smile. "I miss you daddy."

"I miss you to baby girl" he replied kissing her forehead, "but I will always be here" he said pointing to her head, "and here" as he pointed to her heart.

Suddenly Jennifer heard a voice calling out her name and she was fading away from the beautiful ocean side garden into a white light.

"Come on Jen" Tyler said, "come back to me"

Jennifer's hand moved and gripped Tyler's. His head shot up as he watched her slowly open her eyes.

"Jen" Tyler said hopefully watching her eyes fully open.

"Tyler" she said hoarsely, her throat burning like fire, "water"

He handed her some water and helped her take a sip of it to cool her sore throat.

"Hey baby girl" he said automatically as he stroked her hair, "welcome back"

"What happened" she whispered, her voice still cracking.

"There was an accident" Tyler began as he explained the whole incident.


	15. Chapter 14 I'm Leaving

Chapter 14 (I'm Leaving)

Jennifer been awake for nearly two days but the doctors wanted to keep her in the hospital for at least a week for observation. As far as they could tell her head injury had not left any permanent damage. Caleb and Evelyn were ecstatic to hear that their sister/daughter had awoken and when Brooke and Kate came to visit her they nearly knocked her out of the bed because they were so happy. Jennifer was so tired of being in the hospital and threatened to leave on her own if she didn't get some outside food. Pouge had promised to sneak in some food from Nicky's for her and Reid had brought her mp3 player to her as well.

Tyler had left the hospital after he had explained everything that had happened. He left and Jennifer had not seen him since then. On the outside she looked disappointed but on the inside she was secretly happy because then it wouldn't be awkward and after she was better she could leave as planned and move on with her life.

She sat back in her hospital bed with her headphones in listening to Super Massive Blackhole by Muse and moved her head to look up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and just let the music flow. Jennifer didn't even hear the door open and someone call her name. It wasn't until she felt someone touch her arm that she opened her eyes and pulled at the ear phones.

"Hi" she said sheepishly, "I didn't hear you come in"

"Well you wouldn't" he said sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "I know how you get when you have your headphones on. You zone out completely."

"What can I say, I zone out so I don't have to see your ugly mug" Jennifer laughed setting the small music device on the table next to her.

"That hurts Jen" he said holding a hand over his heart, "I think my heart is broken."

"You'll live" she smirked, "So what brings you here Jason"

"Just thought I would come and see how my favorite artist is doing."

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of this damn hospital already." Jennifer complained. She hated being cooped up in bed.

"I bet" Jason laughed, "So let me ask you, do you want to take some time off and rest or do you want to get right back into the studio? I think you should rest, but its really all up to you kiddo."

"I want to go back to the studio Jase" Jennifer replied quickly, "I need to get out of here. I miss the city and the millions of people."

"Are you sure now" he asked concerned, "Your not running away from something are you or maybe someone."

"Oh no" Jennifer said nonchalantly, "He's my past and that's all behind me now."

Jason eyed her suspiciously and then sighed shaking his head, "Alright, if that's what you want." He got up and patted her shoulder, "I guess I'll see you in a week. I have to leave for the city this afternoon, but I'll call you okay."

Jennifer nodded and smiled, "Take care of yourself and listen to the doctors okay" Jason said.

"Oh you know she won't" a voice said jokingly from the doorway. "She's too stubborn for that."

Jennifer looked towards the door and her breath caught in her chest, "Hey Tyler" she said softly.

"Tyler make sure she follows doctors orders okay" Jason said walking to the door as Tyler came in the room, "I need her back in New York in a week in once piece."

"Sure" Tyler said confused as Jason walked out of the door, "What did he mean by you going back in a week?"

"As soon as I get out of the hospital or in my case hell, I'm going back to the city" Jennifer said propping herself up. "I mean I was leaving two weeks ago, but hey I got a little sidetracked you know being in a coma and all."

Tyler stared at her in disbelief, "You almost died Jen, don't you understand that."

"Yeah, but I'm fine now" Jennifer said trying to ease the tension in the room, "Come on Ty don't be so uptight about it."

"You know I think we all have a right to be uptight about it. We were all worried sick about you. I didn't think you were going to come out of the coma" Tyler said with a tension in his voice.

"Well it would have given you a clear path to be with Lindsey now wouldn't it" Jennifer snapped back, "Bet you were thinking, boy I hope she doesn't come out of this that way I can be with my slut of a girlfriend with out feeling bad"

"That is not true" Tyler said sternly at her causing her to just glare at him, "I love you. I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to see you again, talk to you or even fight with you again. I was scared I was going to lose you."

"You already lost me Tyler Simms. The night you broke up with me at Nicky's four years ago you lost me." Jennifer shouted back, "It took me a long time to get over you I didn't really until I saw you with Lindsey and then it was like I got punched in the stomach. You moved on real quick from me. Kate told me about what was her name Gretchen not even a month after I had left. God Tyler, I don't even want to hear about you missing me or being scared to lose me or even loving me. You lost that privilege a long time ago when you dumped me like yesterdays trash."

Tyler looked at the girl in the hospital bed and saw the anger and hatred in her eyes. He had never seen her this mad before and he most definitely never seen hatred in her eyes. It scared him a little because this was not the sweet Jennifer he had known all those years ago.

"Get out" she said sharply, "I don't want to see you ever again"

"You don't mean that" Tyler said quickly, "Your not being yourself. Be reasonable."

"Oh I think I do mean that and that I am reasonable now get out" she said pointing at the door.

Tyler sighed and turned and walked to the door, but not before turning in the doorway.

"I don't care if your mad at me, I still love you and I always will" he said.

"Get out" she shouted throwing her water jug at him missing his head by half an inch. Tyler ducked and then once the mug hit the ground walked out and slammed the door behind him. Jennifer fell back against her pillow and raised a hand to cover her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Tyler stormed out of the hospital he was stopped by Pouge and Reid who were coming in.

"Hey man how did things go with Jen" Pouge asked as Tyler stopped in front of them.

"Horrible, she said I lost the privilage to care about her when I broke up with her or in her words when I dumped her like yesterdays trash." Tyler said running a hand through his hair in a frustrating manner.

"So you didn't tell her about Lindsey and how you broke up with her" Reid said confused.

"No she wouldn't even let me really talk" Tyler said pacing now, "I mean she told me to get out and even threw her water jug at me"

"Damn, that girl is pissed" Pouge said shaking his head in disbelief, "What are you going to do"

"Nothing" Tyler said matter of factly, "If she doesn't want to listen to me, then I'm not going to talk to her. There is no point in that."

"You gotta talk to her man" Reid said throwing his hands up in the air, "If you don't then I have to hear Brooke complain about how you two are not together yet and I really don't want to hear her complain. Kate will do the same thing to Pouge too."

"Yeah come on baby boy, for our sake please keep trying" Pouge said, "Just give her a little time to cool off."

"She's going back to New York next week" Tyler said teeth clenched, "I don't think she is going to cool off by then."

"Then give her a week back in New York and then go see her" Pouge said bluntly, "I mean you have never gone to see her there, maybe that will show that you really care."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her head was starting to hurt from the confrontation with Tyler and she had no idea why she had the outburst. It wasn't her, but she did have some pent up anger about what had happened. Before she just wallowed in pity and blamed herself, but now she was ticked off at Tyler and she had every right to be.

Taking the remote control, she turned the tv on to soapnet and caught the last part of an episode of Beverly Hills 90210 and she watched Dylan and Kelly tell Brenda about their hookup during the summer while she was in Paris. As Brenda shouted to her ex-boyfriend and now former best friend 'I hate you both never talk to me again' and walked off leaving the two people behind Jennifer thought "I totally understand and can relate to Brenda Walsh"


End file.
